


【磊启】袭警

by ICARUS_cha



Category: The Wandering Earth, 流浪地球
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:32:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICARUS_cha/pseuds/ICARUS_cha
Summary: 破车，1w+的pwp，下拉观看警官搞不良少年。





	【磊启】袭警

王磊的手机铃声响起来的时候他正准备上床。

这两天没接大案子，警局难得有准时下班的时候，他早早洗了个澡换了身睡衣准备好好睡一觉，没想才刷完牙趿拉着拖鞋从卫生间出来，放在沙发扶手上的手机就开始叮叮当当震动个没完。  
他还以为单位上找他有事，皱着眉拿起来一看，赫然是“刘启”两个大字，太阳穴就有点跳，又回头看了一眼墙上的挂钟，十二点差十分，知道这个点小崽子找他准没好事，十有八九就是上哪儿喝醉了回不来了等着他去救。按了接听键，一阵震耳欲聋的重金属音乐先蹦出来，紧接着就是青年拖长了声调喊他一声磊哥。  
王磊没说话，就听那头讨好一样地道：“……你现在有空吗？”  
他本来就有点吐字不清，说话声又被淹没在一片轰轰隆隆的打击乐和尖叫里，听起来相当费劲。  
“要我来接你就直说。”王磊被吵得头都是疼的，赶紧把听筒移开了点儿，腾出一只手来揉揉眉心，“还是上次那家？”  
“不是，不是那个。”刘启大着舌头努力跟他解释自己在哪儿，无奈那边吵得要命，他说话有一阵没一阵还带着鼻音，王磊听了半天还是没听出个所以然来，只好道：“你微信发个定位给我。”  
青年乖乖地应了一声，顿了一会儿又小声道：“……哥，谢谢啊。”  
这兔崽子。王磊挂电话的时候还有点不放心，想了想还是补上一句：“你别乱跑啊听见没有？我马上就到。”

下楼的时候他掏出手机看了一眼微信，刘启发过来的定位是个市郊的地下酒吧。  
那地方王磊没去过，不在他们辖区里，但也稍微有点耳闻，想起上个礼拜他把喝得晕晕乎乎的青年从街角捡回来的时候还信誓旦旦地拍胸脯跟他保证，说再也不背着他出去玩儿了，果然这狼崽子还是关不住。  
他稍微思考了一下那天晚上刘启被按在墙上干到哭哑了嗓子的场景，觉得可能还是之前教训得不够。

 

刘启真是有点喝高了。  
以平时他的酒量，四瓶半啤酒基本上已经到了极限，可是今天给他灌酒的人实在太多，还得顾着帮明显已经不省人事了的李一一挡几杯酒，一来二去没几轮下来走路就有点发飘。  
酒精一开始上头，加上周围音乐实在开得太大，几样刺激加在一起他意识就开始模糊，回头一看以撑场子为借口强行把他拖过来的Tim早就不知道溜到哪儿去勾搭姑娘了，摸了摸自己额头已经有点不祥地发烫，最后还是找了个借口钻出了人群，先去洗手间浇了把冷水，再摸出手机来给王磊打电话。这个时候他已经处于意识游离的边缘了，开锁密码按了几次才对，完全是凭着本能翻到了王磊的号码。  
其实也用不着翻，当初他没给王磊存名字，只简简单单打了个a，通讯录第一条高高挂着，找起来方便。

王磊在巷子里钻了半天才找到了那个酒吧的入口。地方藏得很隐蔽，夹在一堆废弃工厂中间，要不是刘启给他发的地址他还真不一定能找着。  
还没进门就听见里面声浪一浪高过一浪。他稍微把风衣的领口拉上来了一点，毕竟他还是公职，万一真摊上什么事儿影响不好。  
里面暖气开得好足，灯光又刻意调暗了，顶上加装了小型的聚光灯，五颜六色的光柱扫来扫去，照出一大片黑压压的人影。他前脚刚踩进去，几乎是立马就被裹进了人潮里，有人吹口哨，还有几只手趁乱上来在他腰上摸了一把。  
王磊最讨厌来这种场所，但他还是强忍住了发作的冲动，毕竟捞人要紧。他侧着身子一路往人堆里挤，眼神不断地往周围环视，试图从一大堆搂搂抱抱的身影中间找到那个熟悉的影子，结果在大厅里转了一圈都没找着。  
这种地方有多乱他最清楚不过，刘启听那副说话都含混的腔调估计也是醉的不轻，王磊心里不免有点发慌。正等他挤到墙角去，准备掏手机出来再给刘启打个电话的时候，忽然就被人从身后一把抱住了。

王磊几乎是本能地反身用手肘去挡，要不是身后那人及时松手，他警队里练熟了的那套身手怕不是要被激出来了。他刚刚站住身子，那人就开始没头没脑地往他身上贴，带着一身酒气，一边贴一边仰起脸就要去亲他下巴。

这套流氓耍得相当熟练，除了刘启大概也没谁有这个胆子。

王磊往后避了一下，定神看他，小青年脸颊都被熏成了一种不正常的绯红色，长睫毛一翘就露出那双亮晶晶的眼睛，神情像一只在主人怀里撒欢的小狗。刘启不依不饶地一把抓住他手腕，看王磊没躲闪，紧接着整个人就跟抽了骨头一样软绵绵地栽进他怀里，在下巴贴进他胸口的时候发出一声含混不清的傻笑。  
王磊看他站都站不直了，赶紧伸出一只手去扶他的腰，结果被刘启得寸进尺了一把，勾着王磊肩膀整个人就半吊在他身上，长腿往他腰上一盘，也管不上有没有人看见，不由分说地凑过去啃他。  
他一张嘴就是一股好浓的酒味儿，喝醉了下嘴没轻没重，咬着他嘴唇只知道一个劲儿地连吸带咬。王磊被咬得微微皱了点眉，还是很配合地托住他的屁股把人抱起一点来，由着他撒野，两个人嘴对嘴亲得难解难分，口水都快能拉出细丝来。刘启接吻的时候认真得要命，闭着眼睛睫毛一颤一颤的，一面还抓着他的肩头不让他动弹，不知道是因为酒精作用还是因为别的什么。  
最后还是王磊怕他把自己闷死，安抚一样地揉了揉他后脑勺刘启才乖乖松嘴，再一次扒着他肩膀抬起眼睛来看他的时候笑得像偷了腥的猫，嘴里就开始胡说八道：“…磊哥你怎么才来，我等你半天了你知不知道？”  
王磊没那个耐心去和他计较，知道刘启喝醉了是真的什么都干得出来，眼下这小子已经开始不安分地拿胯骨蹭他小腹，他是真怕自己被撩得当场控制不住擦枪走火，在刘启耳边低声说：“听话，有什么事先回家再讲。”

春天的天气最是变化不定，白天的时候阳光一烤能出一身的汗，一到晚上气温降下来连穿长袖都嫌冷。街上空荡荡的风挺大，王磊还好点，临出门的时候往衬衫外面披了一件风衣，刘启就只穿了一件黑白T恤，还是露肩的那种，下面裤脚处露出半截脚踝来，他们从酒吧里挤出来的时候又出了一身的汗，衣服全都黏在背上。王磊看着他都觉得冷，伸手过去一摸，青年脸上烧得通红，手心却是冰凉冰凉的，怕冻感冒了，赶紧拿自己的手帮他捂着。  
刘启很温顺地让他把手牵了过去，像一条小狗被人拉住了项圈上的绳子。  
王磊的越野车停在厂区外面的国道边上，走起来有一段距离，刘启没走几步路就停下来亲他，王磊一开始还想着反正天黑四周没人，亲就让他亲吧，以刘启的性子这时候不顺着他捋毛很难把人乖乖带回去，但刘启越亲越过分，本来还只是在嘴唇下巴耳根上舔舔咬咬，一会儿居然开始借着酒劲儿亲他锁骨，用牙齿叼他衬衫扣子，手乘机就上来在他大腿上摸来摸去。  
他看这架势再让刘启继续疯下去一会儿怕是要在大马路上和自己干上，只好低声说了句“你先忍着点啊”，然后强行抓了他手腕把人拽进怀里抱着，在青年不满地踢他膝盖的时候亲几下他侧颈，连拖带拽地把人往车边上拉。

刘启挣扎得挺厉害，等王磊好不容易把他弄到车边上的时候他额头又一次冒汗了，一边在心里骂人一边揪着醉醺醺的小狼狗的后领子把他往后座里塞。刘启还想反抗，赖在他怀里不松手，嘴里含含糊糊地嘀咕些什么。  
王磊给他逼急了，干脆一手托他屁股一手拉开车门，咣当一声两个人一起栽进了后座上。

这一下倒是合了刘启的意思。车内空间不算特别宽敞，王磊还没来得及从后座上爬起来，就被刘启一把按回去接着和他接吻。  
青年看上去是真急眼了，王磊顺着他亲了一会儿就觉得有点不对。俩人松开的时候他拿手背一抹嘴唇，果然有一道淡红的印子，眉头就不由得皱了起来：“你又涂口红了？”

……“就一点点嘛。”

刘启说话的时候吐字都不太清楚，又想贴上去亲他，被王磊伸出一根食指抵在嘴唇上，很委屈似的哼了一声。这个距离上借着淡黄色的车顶灯王磊才注意到他原来还涂了眼影，深灰色的两道哑光在眼皮上扫出一圈浅浅的轮廓，把年轻人棱角分明的五官衬得更加漂亮锋利。  
“说了多少次要你别化妆，啊？” 王磊这回终于从座位上坐了起来。他喘了口气，先把被俩人压得皱巴巴的外套脱下来，挂到前面座椅的靠背上，再从裤兜里掏出一包纸巾，眯着眼睛替他把接吻的时候糊在嘴唇边上的红色一点一点擦干净，“你是真不怕长痘？”  
“你别老操心行不行？”刘启满不在乎地把他的手拽开，往上蹭了蹭，继续没完没了地亲他嘴唇，又在王磊叼住他唇瓣的时候从喉咙深处挤出一声心满意足的呜叫。

他胆子本来就大得很，被酒精一刺激肾上腺素连带着直线往上飙升。刘启现在就像个贴了易燃标签的干柴堆，王磊光是抵着他耳边说话的时候的那点热气就足够把他撩得硬起来，何况这个热辣辣的吻就像一个炸药包扔了上去，轰隆一声火苗就腾腾地往上窜。他一手继续撑着王磊大腿，同时就要往他身上坐下去，另一只手居然抓住王磊的手往自己裤裆上摸。  
“刘启你干什么？”王磊被他吓了一跳，声音立刻严肃起来，换成了命令式的语调。他出门的时候只套了一条薄薄的运动裤，现在两个人的裤裆都撑了起来，车里空间本来就窄，刘启又强行要往他身上坐，他的手指隔着几层布料都能感觉到那一块烫人的温度，“下去。”  
刘启怎么可能听他的话。他本来力气就大，加上一股酒劲儿手上用力就更狠，王磊几次想甩开他的手都没成功，最后还是被青年结结实实地一屁股坐在了他大腿上。

“我干什么？”他凑上去很蛮横地扯王磊的衬衫领子，“我他妈今天袭警，行不行？”

王磊喉咙一紧，感觉到裤裆下面的东西硬生生地又涨了几分，但刘启显然还没察觉到危险，不知死活地继续在他怀里扭来扭去点火。  
凭着最后一丝别在车里跟他干上的理智，王磊轻轻拍拍刘启的后背，涩声道：“…乖，松手……我出门没带套。”  
“没带就没带。”刘启一副破罐子破摔无所畏惧的表情，又开始锲而不舍地去拉他裤链，“你他妈怕了是不是？”

………操。

 

有个干刑警的男朋友不是没有好处的。直到王磊伸手去前座底下摸出了那副货真价实的手铐来，冷冰冰的金属环套在他皮肤上的时候刘启才有点意识到他今天玩大了，男人捏着他手腕往里扣的时候还是怂了点，放软了声音小声求他：“哥你别铐我行吗？我一会儿保证不乱动——”  
然后他就说不出话来了。落锁的时候发出咔哒一声脆响，王磊一边把他的手臂反剪到背后去，一边暗自感叹还好自己随手把这副玩意儿留了下来，不然今天他还不知道要怎么收拾这小狼崽子。

他们隔了几天没做，刘启后面其实已经有点生涩了。但他喝醉了酒，加上前戏实在是太足了点，后面等王磊插进第二根手指的时候已经变成湿哒哒的一滩，整个人坐在王磊腿上，就像像在牛奶里泡过的酒心棉花糖，湿热并且柔软得一塌糊涂。  
“疼不疼？”王磊把手指撤出来的时候还是不放心地问他。刘启扭过头来斜着眼睛瞟他，大概真是喝醉了，挑起来的眼角都熏成一种诱人得不自知的绯红色，把两道深色的眼影衬得更加好看。

他说：“你快点，磨叽什么。”

“行。”王磊在他耳边道，“……这可是你自个儿说的，一会儿别后悔啊。”

刘启这个姿势背对着他，看不见王磊的表情，但他能想象到男人挤出这几个字来的时候咬牙切齿的表情，好看的唇线紧咬起来绷成一道很有弹性的弧度。  
这种危险的想象就让他更加兴奋，有一种挑逗大型猛兽的的刺激感，王磊又一直在背后亲他，细细碎碎地从颈根亲到肩头 ，再亲到他轮廓分明的肩胛骨，亲一下刘启就颤一下，但在车里又没有多少地方可以躲，只能老老实实被王磊控着，手腕在身后难受地上下扭动，像求饶一样软声软气地喊他磊哥。  
“你刚刚不还挺能耐吗，”王磊似笑非笑，凭着记忆用指腹一按他前列腺的位子，“这就受不了了？”  
事实证明他在这方面确实记忆力惊人，第一下刘启就啊的一下叫出声来了，在他第二次按上那一点的时候整个人都跟触电了一样绷得笔直，手动弹不得，就用白球鞋的脚尖胡乱地踢他大腿。看他这样王磊其实也不是很能忍住，拍拍他的腰示意他稍微忍着点。  
就算被铐住了他力气仍然大得惊人，王磊整根没入进去的时候大概还是撑开了疼，在他怀里扭来扭去地挣扎，嘴角泄出来一点点幼兽一样的哭咽。但他下面比本人要诚实得多，肠肉高热而且又湿又软，像讨好一样紧紧地包裹住入侵的异物，每次往里挺入的时候都会发出黏糊糊的水声。别看刘启平时又凶又野像条狼，这个姿势他几乎是被王磊整个儿圈在怀里，能感觉到青年止不住地颤抖，不知道是疼还是爽。

刘启当然是爽到了，其实酒精在这种时候也有一定的催情效果，真要说疼也就是刚进去那会儿有一种被强行打开的轻微不适感。但好在他已经习惯了，王磊只是照着之前摸到的那一点凸起试探性地顶了两下，仅有的一点疼痛也就融化成蚀骨的酥麻快感，像某种致命上瘾的毒药，沾上一点就再也舍不得放开，没过多久这种浅尝辄止的幅度就不能让他满足了，几乎是摆着腰把自己往王磊身上送，大概也有点不甚清醒，嘴里胡言乱语就止不住，一开始还只是带着喘息呻吟着叫他磊哥，王磊喘得也有点急促，稍微应得慢了一点，又开始王警官王警官地喊他，小声道：“王警官，我可不可以叫出来？”

王磊起初还有点担心没有润滑他能不能适应得了，后来见青年明显是一副爽得过了头的表情，也就不再压抑自己的欲望，从后面抱住他的腰，一面亲吻他后颈一面把自己往里送。  
这个背对的体位其实进得不太深，但他知道刘启喜欢，两个人过度亲密的方式总能给人一种安全和满足感。他自己的衬衫被热汗打湿了一大片，刘启就更不用说，T恤被掀起来堆成皱巴巴的一团。两个人汗津津的皮肤隔着衣料互相磨蹭，汗味混合着酒味在狭小的空间里发酵，浓烈得有点呛人,但好在并不难闻，反而有种说不出来的野劲儿。  
事实上他们确实干得很有野劲儿，车座都被震得一下一下颤动起来。青年被刺激得连脚趾都蜷缩起来，呜呜啊啊叫得太放肆，仰着脖子喉结一下下地来回滚动，来不及咽下去的唾液把下巴打湿成一片黏糊糊亮晶晶的水光。他不时地回过头来索吻，王磊就把身子往前稍微倾过去一些，恰好在吻住刘启的同时顶到他深处去，很适时地咽下他一声仓皇的哭叫。  
在接吻的间隙里刘启恶狠狠地瞪他，小野狼的眼神凶起来本来应该挺吓人，但原来挺锋利的眼刀在王磊一用力撞他里面的时候就哗啦一声破碎成渣了，再一撞就化成亮晶晶的一滩水，在眼眶里摇摇晃晃地打着转儿。  
“王……王警官，”他的指尖死死地掐住王磊的手臂，明天一准儿又得起几条红印子，眼睛里却是笑的，“……你把手铐解开好不好？“  
王磊当然知道他动的什么心思。  
车灯早就灭了，可光凭感觉他也知道刘启前面正硬着。

刘启黏他的很大一部分原因是王磊在床上很会照顾人。这听起来有点无师自通的意思，但王磊本身就是个挺体贴的男朋友，大部分时候他在这方面都温柔并且善解人意，能满足青年那些近似无理取闹的要求，刘启难受的时候他总会很耐心地哄着他，甚至停下一会儿来和他亲亲抱抱。可今天不一样，王磊好像是下了狠心要给他留点教训，哪怕刘启前边已经硬到流水了他也没有被小狗甜腻腻的求饶声所打动。  
“不好。”他淡淡地道，同时侧过头去在刘启后颈皮儿上嘬了一口，像给小狼崽儿上标记一样。  
然而刘启是真的难受坏了。要是他没被王磊铐着他指不定已经自己动手解决了，但现在他只能使尽了浑身的功夫去讨好身后这人。王磊脾气一上来就跟块石头一样硬邦邦的，好在刘启虽然喝醉了，卖乖的本事还一点没丢下，扭过身去亲刑警绷得紧紧的下巴鼻梁额头，像吃糖一样含着他嘴唇又舔又咬。  
他好像把最后一点残存的理智全都用在讨好王磊上了。幸亏他们做的次数不少，王磊身上哪一块地方容易起感觉都被他摸得一清二楚。刘启现在就好像个做了错事的小孩子，笨拙又卖力地迎合他，在他每一次挤进来的时候收缩了肠壁拼命去挽留，嘴里磊哥王警官地乱喊。  
到后来他实在是忍不住，带了点快哭出来一样的鼻音可怜巴巴求他，“哥…呜…你帮帮我……难受……”  
王磊被他夹那两下，喉咙里一口气都哽住了，要不是他忍耐力惊人，差点就要缴械。他恶狠狠地按住青年的腰又往里顶了几下，趁着他仰起脸来呻吟的时候一手握住了刘启涨疼的性器，道：“不是自己说要我快点？嗯？”  
刘启被折腾得快要喘不上气来，勉强从喉咙里呜呜咽咽地挤出几声单音。王磊听出他是在骂人，又看他一副急坏了的样子，坏心就更上一层。他稍微考虑了一下，就用指腹堵住了刘启前边的小孔，慢悠悠地道：“……还敢说脏话？”

“我说你妈————”  
刘启一句粗口卡在嗓子眼里，给堵没声儿了。王磊再很恶意地用手指一磨他前端，他眼圈就要红了，来回扭着身子疯狂地挣扎，把手铐摇得哗啦哗啦直响。

“我去你……呜嗯……你松手！！”

“嘘，” 王磊一手把青年按回腿上，低头在他耳边吹了口气。  
“…别闹，外面有人。”

刘启僵了一下，立刻跟按了开关一样乖乖地不敢再闹腾了。  
他刚刚大概被干昏了头，只顾着求王磊放过他了，也没留神去听周围的动静。王磊一提醒他脑子就嗡了一声，虽然耳边全是男人低沉的呼吸，他也隐隐地听到车子外边有人在高声说笑，夹杂着一阵脚步声，大概是刚从那间酒吧出来的几个青年男女，喝得醉醺醺地沿着国道走回去。  
他被酒精和快感烧得晕晕乎乎的，勉强睁着眼睛往车窗外面看，夜色里模模糊糊地什么也看不清，可是听得真切，感官在高度紧张之下敏感度也提高了好几个等级，王磊又深埋在他体内不动作，被操开了的肠肉早就不顾他意愿地紧紧吸附上去，现在他几乎都能感觉到对方性器又硬又烫的轮廓，一滴热汗就顺着鼻梁往下滚。  
王磊看他一副吓坏了的样子，觉得有点好笑。他并不是太担心被人看见，越野车窗玻璃的隔音效果本来就挺不错，他车窗上贴了膜，车里又没开灯，从外面看进来只能是一团漆黑。但他并不打算把这些告诉刘启，握着他性器的手反而稍微加了点力道。  
“王磊我操你妈——”  
刘启浑身猛地一颤，一句粗口才骂到一半就被生生刹住了，因为那几个青年正好嬉笑着从车窗边走过，有一个还回头往车窗里看了一眼。就算知道外面不一定能看见，这种近乎于公众场合的地方他还是有种强烈的羞耻感，夹杂着说不出来的兴奋，全身的肌肉都紧绷起来，挺直了身子把涌到嗓子眼的呻吟拼命往下咽。这一来他后面收得更紧，王磊被他夹得低叹一声，他能感觉到怀里青年紧贴着他的身体紧张得要命，故意放慢了节奏，对着那突出的一点不紧不慢地操弄。  
这样其实最磨人，刘启叫又不敢叫出声来，只能发出一两声可怜的呜呜嗯嗯。他前面硬的发疼，想射出来都不行，手被王磊铐住了反绑在背后，胸前两点硬起来，暴露在微凉的空气里无人照顾，难受得几乎是扭着身子去求他给个痛快。

问题在于王磊哪有这么轻易放过他，看出来刘启怕了，故意低下头去贴着他耳根说话，一手就在他腰窝上不轻不重地揉捏，哑声问：“看见了没有？有没有你认识的？”  
刘启又羞又恼，想骂他，刚一张嘴脏话没出来，猫哭一样的呻吟倒先出来了，四周静的要命，一片黑暗里只有他俩的心跳和喘息声缠在一起，这一声尖尖的就显得格外刺耳。  
更要命的是那几个人影才走出去不到五米远，其中一个居然还像听见了什么动静一样,回头往越野车的方向看了一眼。  
刘启耳朵尖腾地一下就烧起来了。眼下他后悔得恨不得把自己掐死，心脏都快要从嗓子眼里蹦出来，恨不得一头闷死在王磊怀里。他又羞又怕，死死地咬住了嘴唇，唯一发泄的通道又被堵住，又疼又爽的刺激加上酒精的灼烧让他突然有种说不出来的难受，生理泪水之前还只是在眼眶里转圈，这一下是真的忍都忍不住，像坏掉了一样滴滴答答往下掉。  
“没有……”他已经连骂人的力气都没有了，大概语言功能也所剩无几，只能含含混混地呜咽，“……你松手……”

等王磊终于肯大发慈悲地把手指挪开的时候，刘启已经软成一滩水了，也顾不上那帮人会不会听见，王磊一放开他他就呜地一声哭叫着射了出来，湿淋淋的液体溅了王磊一手。  
他回过神来的时候眼前还有点发白，脑袋昏昏沉沉跟灌了铅一样，迷迷瞪瞪地看见王磊那只修长漂亮的手上还有极为可疑的白色液体在往下淌，就又忍不住开始抽噎。  
操，他怎么还硬着。刘启脑袋里只剩下这一个念头。

他高潮的时候夹得格外紧，王磊喘着气缓了一会儿，听见刘启半天不作声才意识到有点不对，喊了他一声也没见答应，问他：“没事吧？”  
刘启没答话，别过头去不看他，肩膀却抖个不停。王磊这时脑子里稍微清醒了一些，才听见青年喘气的声音粗得吓人，伴随着黏黏的鼻音和断断续续的抽气。  
他赶紧侧过身子去看，这才发现他真的在哭，眼泪珠子挂在睫毛一下下地颤，滚烫的液体顺着眼角掉下来把眼影模糊成一片铁灰色，吓了一跳，停了腰上动作 ，掰着刘启的腰让他转了个身面对着自己。  
没想到这个动作就像按了开关一样，小孩儿趴在他怀里就开始委屈地抽气，他眼睛红成只兔子，下巴上还挂着水珠，也不知道是眼泪还是汗，嘴唇还在止不住地哆嗦，水汪汪的眼睛抬起来看他，看上去要多凄惨有多凄惨。王磊心里也觉得刚刚确实有点过火了，带着点歉意去亲他湿漉漉的眼角，问他：“难不难受？难受你先缓一下。”  
也不知道他这句话又戳中了刘启哪根神经，青年一下子炸了毛，吸着鼻子凶巴巴地骂他：“王磊你他妈管那么多干什么，我说要做就是要做，让你停了吗？”  
他嗓子早就叫哑了，骂起人来还有点软趴趴的感觉，王磊听他只是尾音带了点有气无力的哭腔，明白他不是难受得哭了，也就放下心来，把人往怀里抱紧了一点。面对面的姿势贴合得更加亲密无间，刘启又刚射过一次，下面又烫又湿几乎要软出水来，他很容易就继续一寸一寸地慢慢往里顶。  
高潮过后往往是最敏感的时候，刘启浑身上下都不得劲儿，一半是因为喝醉了酒，一半是因为他实在是有点爽到了，连一个手指头都不想动。王磊又还在往他里面一下下地抽插，每一次都正好抵着他前列腺那一块突起的软肉划过去，退出来的时候再一次划回来，他的眼泪就又一次忍不住了，顺着之前没擦干净的泪痕再一次滴得满脸都是。  
有几滴流到下巴上了的就被王磊很温柔地吻掉，再顺着脸颊的轮廓一路吻上来，吻他小蝴蝶翅膀一样的眼睫毛，像蓄意报复一样翻来覆去地问他：“还敢不敢一个人去玩？还敢不敢了？”  
刘启属于死鸭子嘴硬那种类型的，吃软不吃硬，要是王磊掐着他脖子硬生生地逼他他没准还能再硬气一会儿，但偏偏这种温柔又致命的攻势他是一点都扛不住，最开始还强撑着不说话，王磊也不急，一面往深处顶弄一面伸手到下面去挑逗他前端。  
他手上全是茧，握枪握出来的，又粗又硬，刮在柔嫩的皮肤上根本让人受不住。刘启被他摸了几个来回，刚软下去的阴茎就又被摸得硬起来，偏偏王磊像蜻蜓点水一样只摸了两下就再不碰他，只能挺着身子语无伦次地求饶：“……不敢了……呜……我不敢了……你帮帮我……”  
“真不敢了？”  
王磊这一声透着点玩味，几乎是贴在他耳膜边上响起来的，本来他声音压得很低，但在刘启听起来就像炸雷。他又抖了一下，哀求一样地凑到王磊怀里去：“……不敢了……真的…你快点…”  
“真乖。”  
王磊笑了一下，手指绕着他顶端的小孔转上一圈的时候刘启的呻吟几乎是直接拔高了两个度，这一下他真是腹背受敌，快感从前面后面一波波地冲上来的时候他觉得自己整个人都要坏掉了，哭泣连着呜咽再连着喘息全叠在一起，到最后只能发出窒息一样的气音。  
王磊还是怕他把嗓子喊哑了明天喉咙又会疼，于是递了一只手上去让刘启咬着，一面腰上加力去操他最敏感的那一寸。  
他本来是好意，可青年就像落水的人捞住了一根稻草，死死地咬住他手指不放开，温热的泪珠子混着汗珠子就一滴一滴砸下来钉在他手背上。车里又漆黑一团，但王磊的视力岂是盖的，刘启像条被扼住了咽喉的小狼一样又凶狠又可怜的表情一点没逃过他的眼睛。  
对付小狼崽儿他向来是打一巴掌再给颗糖的原则，看他一副确实要被做到崩溃的样子，也不忍心再过分折腾，抬腰重重地顶进刘启最深处的那一块，一面伏下身去吻他胸前被捏得红肿的两粒。  
后穴被满满地填进去的一瞬间刘启就从嗓子眼儿里挤出了一声短促的惊叫，王磊再用舌头一舔他乳头，整个人便再也控制不住地发抖。这下他也顾不上会不会被人听见了，瘦削的腰在王磊臂弯里艰难地扭动了几下，抻直了脖子，一句极沙哑自抑的哭喊从唇齿间跌落下来。

“呜……王磊你他妈别舔……别舔那里——————呜呃！！！！！”

王磊没管他，对着那一点又是狠狠地一撞。

……这回算是彻底完蛋。  
刘启没来得及躲，只觉得一阵潮水过境似的又酥又麻的电击感顺着脊柱往上蹿，全身的肌肉都被剥离开来，只留下脆弱的神经在铺天盖地的冲击里瑟瑟颤抖。没等他张嘴骂出声来，眼前一下子像烧坏了的CPU一样变成彻底的空白，只能凭借皮肤的触感模模糊糊地感觉到王磊正在亲他下巴，然后是锁骨和胸口。  
再一次被操到高潮的时候他整个人都敏感得过了头，就像一条刚刚从水里捞出来的狼崽子，浑身湿淋淋的不说，连眼睫毛都在似哭非哭地颤个不停。王磊滚烫的体温透过怀抱和亲吻蔓延过来，呼吸也是热烘烘的，吹在汗湿的皮肤上又激起他一阵哆嗦。

等他从断片里慢慢恢复过来，才反应过来两件事：  
一是他又射了一次，二是王磊已经射在了他里面，现在那股又湿又热的液体正顺着他腿根往下淌，在皮坐垫上淌开了一团亮晶晶的湿渍。

酒精的最后一点效力终于也被刺激得消退下去。他崩溃地喊了一声王磊的名字，然后整个人像太阳底下快要化掉的冰淇淋一样软进他怀里，被稳稳地一把捞住。  
王磊这时候已经喘匀了气，安慰一样亲亲刘启滚烫的脸颊，又摸索着按亮了越野车的顶灯，借着灯光帮他把铐了太久的手腕解开，伸手去揉他手腕上两道红彤彤的勒痕，问他：”疼不疼？”  
小孩儿看上去真的好糟糕，喘得那么急，泪痕糊得一脸都是，把两道眼影晕开成两团模糊的印子，嘴角上还有接吻的时候残余的口红颜色，嘴唇又被咬成红肿，吞咽不及的唾液在下巴和锁骨上淌成一片亮晶晶的湿渍。  
青年大概真的是累惨了，也没力气回答他，跟条刚从野地里打完滚回来的小狗一样，挺温顺地靠在他怀里，让王磊用湿巾帮他一点一点擦掉脸上乱七八糟的痕迹。  
“乖。”他示意刘启稍微坐起来一点，又忍不住在他湿淋淋的嘴唇上亲了一下。刘启拿湿漉漉的眼神看他，又开始喊他哥，道：“磊哥，你别生我气行吗……？”

小孩儿这种泪眼汪汪的时候还是挺招人疼的。就算之前王磊再想把他按在地上拿皮带抽他屁股，给他这么一折腾火气也消了大半，叹了口气，一边替他收拾一边就问：“你今天到底怎么回事？不是上次答应的好好的不去了吗？”  
“我是没去啊，”刘启把脸仰起来一点，让王磊把流到喉咙口的汗渍擦干净，“这不是那个中国心非得拖着我去嘛。”

他委屈得莫名其妙，像被人欺负了似的。

王磊心说你要真心不想去他还能把你绑着去不成，但他知道他拿这死小孩一点办法也没有，半天没说话，刘启就又小心翼翼地问他：“……哥，你真生气了……？”  
“是，”王磊没好气地道，“我迟早有一天能给你气死你知不知道？”  
“我————哎哟你他妈轻点————我叫你轻点！！”  
王磊正好擦到他锁骨上被咬红了的那一块皮肤上。他疼得忍不住抽了口冷气，沙哑着嗓子抗议出声，“你别擦了行不行？下次我不敢了。”  
“你还有下次啊？”王磊好整以暇地盯着他。  
刘启立刻感觉到了他眼神里的威胁，赶紧换上一副纯良无害的笑脸：“没有了没有了，我发誓绝对没有。”  
王磊叹了口气，把他抱起来了点，让刘启把脑袋枕在自己肩膀上，看他那件T恤早就被汗液和体液糟蹋得不成样子，又伸手把披在前座椅背上的风衣扯了下来替他盖上，小心翼翼地把领角和袖子都掖好。  
青年由着他伺候，像条离了水的鱼一样躺在他怀里装死，直火火的眼神却一直黏在他身上不放开，直到王磊把他放平在后座上，起身准备拉车门的时候才翻了个身，挺委屈地伸手去扯他衣角。王磊一回头就看见刘启趴在后座上，仰起头盯着他，半张脸埋在他风衣里，露出一双小狗一样还有点红肿的眼睛，哑着嗓子小声问：“……你去哪儿啊？”  
“我还能去哪儿？”王磊有点哭笑不得，像呼噜狗头一样摸摸他汗哒哒的脑门，道：“开车回家，难不成你还想再来一次？”  
刘启立刻乖乖闭了嘴。

“你钥匙在哪儿？我送你回去。”

王磊一边插车钥匙一边回头问他。  
“钥匙丢了，无家可归。”  
青年不知什么时候坐了起来，依旧在他的风衣里裹成一团，伸出两条笔直漂亮的长腿来一下下踢他座椅后背，仰起红扑扑的脸颊来笑嘻嘻地看他，眼神湿漉漉的又亮又烫。  
“王警官行行好，收留我一晚上呗。”


End file.
